The Unfaithful Encounter
by mandyfreek
Summary: Victoria is just your average girl except she has a terrible secret one day two cute guys come to her school and have every class with her is this fate or just luck find out
1. Chapter 1

Victoria woke up one morning to hear her mom calling her down for breakfast like always. Her mom always woke her up at the same time every day for breakfast, her dad no longer was around to get Victoria up and out of the house by 7:30 am everyday so her mom had to get her up, make her breakfast, make sure she got showered and dressed, and then out the door to school all that before Victoria's mom had to go to work.

Victoria didn't really like her school except for the fact that she had a couple of friends she always sat near them in class during the day. After she had breakfast and was already to go out the house and get to her school in her new car her mom got her for her sixteenth birthday after she got her license. She kissed her mom and then drove off to school, for the first time ever since her dad died she actually felt happy.

When she finally got to her school she saw two cute boys she never met before go in the front office, as soon as Victoria meets up with her friends they start talking about the new kids when Victoria was about to ask what their names were the bell had rung and her friends were running to their locker. Victoria got up from her chair and walked to her class where she saw the two new boys asking the teacher where they were going to sit but all the teacher said was we will see if there are any empty spots left and if there are you guys can sit there but if there isn't i will ask to move you guys to a different class.

The bell rings and everyone runs in trying to get to their seat before the teacher took roll. As the teacher took roll the new boys were in the front looking around trying to find some empty seats so they wouldn't have to go back to the office and get their classes changed again. "**Master why are you making puppy eyes at them.**" Feldt asked her tamer. "**The reason why Feldt is because i like them**." Victoria told Feldt through her mind "**Well you know you can only date one of them if they like you back**." Feldt snickered. **Shut up Feldt I am trying to read a book**." Victoria barked back. "**Fine i will leave you alone for a little while but when you try to ask one of the boys to date you I will be bugging you**." Feldt told her tamer before going back to sleep.

Victoria went back to reading before the teacher walked to the center of the class and introduced the new boys. "Class this is Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa, they will be joining our class starting today please make them feel welcome here." Victoria looked up from her book and saw how cute they looked. The teacher looked around for two empty seats for them then he found two seats near Victoria. "Victoria do you know if anyone sits in those two seats." The teacher asked. "No, sir there isn't anyone sitting in these two seats." Victoria replied. "Alright then Daisuke and Satoshi from today until I decide to change seat daisuke will sit in front of Victoria and Satoshi will sit behind Victoria." The teacher told Daisuke and Satoshi. The teacher took role and then asked if there was anyone he didn't call. Daisuke and Satoshi raised their hands


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria got up and showed them their new seats when they said thank you she was nervous and could not say anything. They thought she was being rude so they just took their seats and sat quietly until the bell rang symbolizing the end of class. Everyone walked out of class and while Victoria was gahtering her stuff, Daisuke and Satoshi walked up to her and helped her get her stuff. "**Victoria say thank you to them**." Feldt said to her tamer. "**Alright fine just go back to sleep though**." Victoria barked. Feldt went back to sleep as soon as Victoria said that. "Um thank you guys for helping me grab my stuff i am Victoria although my friends call me Tori." Tori Said as they were grabbing her stuff. "Oh it is ok, you looked like you could use some help getting your stuff." Satoshi said while smiling. Daisuke looked at Tori then he smiled and said, "Your Tori right." Tori looked at him,"Yea my name is Tori." The bell rings symbolizing that there is one minute left before class starts. "Oh crap we are going to be late for class if we don't hurry.' Tori said to the others. "Yea let's hurry where is the next class." Daisuke said confused. "It is right over there." Tori said pointing at a classroom. They run to the class and make it in before the bell rings. "whoa you are fast Tori." Satoshi said before sitting down in a seat. Tori looked at him and then at Daisuke whowas starting to fall asleep in his seat. "Hey Daisuke wake up Risa is here." Satoshi said before Daisuke bolted up and said, "Where is she." "He was joking Daisuke." Tori said. "Oh wait Satoshi really." Daisuke said as he was looking at Satoshi. "Wow talk about gullible Daisuke." Satoshi said before the teacher came in. "Alright class we have two new cadets joining us today Satoshi Hiwatari and Daisuke Niwa they are from Japan so lets make them feel welcome." The teacher said before he started taking role. "Vanessa." teacher said. "Here." Vanessa said. After role call the teacher said, "Any new people here today." Daisuke and Satoshi raised their hands and they waited for the teacher to call their names. When he finally called their names they stood up and said here then sat back down in their seats near Victoria while everyone else laughed at them. Victoria goes deeper into her book until Satoshi takes the book away from her. "Why are you hiding from them." Satoshi asked. "I am hiding because they are making fun of us right now." Victoria said. "Alright class today we are going to talk about how the army is completely different from the military so open your books to page eighty-nine and who will read the first section." Victoria opened up her book to the page and then started to read silently then the teacher said, "Victoria why don't you read the first section aloud for the class?" "Um ok." Victoria said then started reading out loud. "**Are you ok Lady Victoria**." Feldt asked. "**No i am not ok my teacher is making me read and i am shy when it comes to reading out loud**." Victoria said. "**Oh ok should I leave alone for a little bit then**." Feldt said. "**That would be nice Feldt**." Victoria said. "**Ok my Lady just call me if you need anything**." Feldt said before going back to sleep. "**Thank you Feldt**." Victoria said before going back to reading. 


End file.
